Compressed air energy storage during off-peak periods can efficiently utilize surplus power from renewable and other sources. During periods of peak demand, heat may be applied to the compressed air to generate much more electrical energy than was originally stored. Compressed air energy storage avoids issues associated with battery storage such as limited lifetime, materials availability, or environmental friendliness.